


[Podfic] Amid the Sacred Wreck

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dark Ages, Historical, M/M, Monks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: A remote, stony isle in what wasn't called the Dark Ages yet: the monks have their angel, the Vikings their demon, and this can't end well. For the humans, anyway: the immortals have their own Issues to resolve.





	[Podfic] Amid the Sacred Wreck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amid the Sacred Wreck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76055) by [Quantum_Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/pseuds/Quantum_Witch), [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed). 



This is one of my favorite Good Omens stories. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/31zyvgb11p1craxv9zcqnd2464re6fzf). Length: 31 m 11 s.


End file.
